


Let's Bow Our Heads

by apacherose



Category: Bandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bottom Tyler, Dirty Talk, Floor Sex, M/M, Smut, Top Josh, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apacherose/pseuds/apacherose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Tyler take a break from touring in an expensive hotel.</p><p>“I plan to fuck you on every viable surface of this room—”<br/>“Only the viable ones?” he managed, hearing his own heartbeat in his voice.<br/>Josh chuckled in his ear. “Getting greedy already?”</p><p>title from death of a martian by red hot chili peppers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The place was ridiculous as well as gorgeous—huge and sprawling with gardens and pools and spectacular views everywhere you looked. Not that he saw much else than a flash of the lobby and some corridors before Josh unlocked a door and dragged him through it, shoving him up against it before he’d barely had time to shut it.

“You smell so good,”Josh told him, pressing him back against the door and going for his belt.

“I’m not wearing… any cologne,” Tyler managed, pushing his head back into the hard wood as his neck was ravished.

“I know.” He pulled off the belt and popped open the button on his jeans. “You smell like you—it’s fucking amazing.”

Tylers eyelids drooped and his head went a little woozy when Josh flipped him around, shoving him back up against the door and reaching around to finish the job on his fly. “Jesus, Josh, are you going to fuck me right here?”

“Right here,” Josh confirmed in a low, purring voice.

Tyler gasped a little when his pants and boxer-briefs were yanked down, shivered when he stroked his thighs on the way back up.

“I plan to fuck you on every viable surface of this room—”

“Only the viable ones?” he managed, hearing his own heartbeat in his voice.

Josh chuckled in his ear. “Getting greedy already?”

Tyler closed his eyes, breathing deeply, letting his head hang back. He made a soft, helpless noise when Josh kicked his feet wider apart.

“Perfect. That’s perfect. Stay just like that.”

Easier said than done. The way his cock was filling and stretching without even having been touched, the way his bare ass jutted out to keep his cock away from the door, and the way he ached, it didn't make things easier.

“You are so fucking pretty,” Josh said softly, almost conversationally. With his eyes closed there was no way for Tyler to know what to expect, but despite that the sudden intrusion of warm, slippery fingers caught him by surprise, and he pressed up against the door, scratching a little at the wood.

“Don’t move.”

Tyler froze, his breath caught high in his throat as Josh fucked him with his fingers, faster and deeper than he usually did. There were trickles of lube down his thighs, and his ass felt super-sensitive without any of the usual prep they went through. Vulnerable and tender flesh, relaxing and tensing over and over until his cock was fully hard and it was impossible to keep his hips still.

“Mmm… You want it?” Tyler tried to lift his head, and failed—too heavy.

“I… Josh. Yes.”

“You want me to fuck you?”

He choked a little, “Yes.” Saying it was like breaking free, and he kept rocking himself back on fingers that just. Weren't. Enough.

“I could give you just the tip of my cock, and you’d fuck yourself stupid on it, wouldn’t you?”

“Fuck, yes.” That was practically a sob, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Josh’ fingers were so good in him, and he needed, needed—

He cried out much louder than intended when Josh grabbed his hips and drove into him—hard and hot and huge and his spine buckled and his knees pretty much gave up but between Josh and the door he stayed right where he was, groaning softly while Josh held him hard, not giving him room to even squirm.

“You’re such a hot little slut,” Josh breathed in his ear. “With your tight ass and your mouth that just doesn’t want to say all the things you want done to you… you want… fuck.” Josh squeezed him tighter, teeth settling into the curve of his neck.

“Yeah—”

Josh hand moved from his hip to his cock, squeezing hard. Tyler moaned and fucked into Josh fist with all the strength he could manage, his thighs shaking and his hips circling helplessly, between the two sources of pleasure.

“You can come anytime,” Josh told him. “I’m just gonna keep fucking you.”

He managed one breath, two, before his hips went crazy and he was moaning loudly and coming, throbbing and aching. Josh groaned in his ear and shoved him against the door and fucked him harder, then let go of his cock and wrapped one arm around his waist to pull him back, tilt him at a better angle to fuck into him.

“You feel so good,” Tyler mumbled, tingling everywhere with his eyes half-closed and his still-throbbing ass so full. “You feel so good in me.”

His head spun again when Josh turned him away from the door and folded him right down onto the throw-rug that covered the hallway. He didn’t even miss a stroke, just took his hips again, fucking him deep and fast.

Tylers arms were shaking too badly to keep him upright, so he let himself slide down until his forehead rested on the backs of his hands, his body jerking and twisting when the angle changed. “Oh, fuck—Josh, right there, it’s too much, oh God—”

“You can take it,” Josh panted behind him. “You gonna come again?”

Yes. “No… ahh…”

“Open up.” A tiny sting on his knees as he spread, pushing back to take as much of Josh’ cock as he could, the angle too good to resist.

“You want to come?”

“No, I… please…” tears were forming in Tylers eyes, wetting his hands.

“Please, what?”

“Please let… me come...”

Josh held him still, fucking him slow and luxuriously, ignoring the way he shivered and slid and tried to move.

“Do it—come for me. Just like this.”

That was impossible, then it was impossible not to. He let himself gasp and shake and moan, let everything wash through him until he went over the edge, and it was too fast and too soon but it was so, so good—one throb after another while Josh gasped and then groaned and then came deep inside him, while they rocked together on the floor.

He didn’t remember Josh turning him over, but the next thing he knew they were kissing softly, one kiss after another between gasps for breath. When Josh finally pulled back from him, his face was flushed, hair sticking to his forehead. “I love you so much,” he mumbled.


	2. Find it Hard to Concentrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I asked for a room with a tub that was big enough to fuck my boyfriend in.”
> 
> Tyler turned his head back over his shoulder, and nearly slipped under the water. “You did not.”

“I asked for a room with a tub that was big enough to fuck my boyfriend in.”

Tyler turned his head back over his shoulder, and nearly slipped under the water. “You did not.”

“Of course I did—what’s the point of making a reservation at a place that’s hoity-toity enough to never bat an eye at anything if you don’t put their hoity-toityness to the test?”

Tyler hummed. “Did they pass?”

Josh’ hands skimmed softly down his chest, rippling the steaming water. “Sadly, yes. All I got was a ‘very good, sir’ and a polite question as to if I would like them to make sure the bathroom was stocked with the very finest silicone-based lube available.”

Tyler started snickering.

“It was tragic,” Josh insisted, stroking from his chest to his thighs and back up.

It was fast, so fast it was dizzying, the shift from lazy, indulgent lounging to the kind of want that made the breath catch in his throat, that made him flush hot everywhere. “Josh.”

“I’ve never fucked you in the tub before.” Strong arms slid around his waist, and he was so warm, warm and heavy.

“No…”

“I’m going to.”

“Please…”

He had to kneel up for a bit while Josh lubed him with slow, patient strokes, teasing him until he put his head down and moaned, pushing himself back for more. The silicone was different—frictionless, limiting sensation to stretching and pressure.

He wasn’t really sure if he liked it until he found his eyes rolling back in his head and his thighs flexing, arching for more. That was kind of a clue.

Josh’ lubed cock slid into him effortlessly—all Tyler could do was gasp and shiver, suddenly and abruptly so full he ached. Josh drew him back in the hot water with Tyler spread out on top of him, and just like that Tyler was weightless and hot and almost painfully hard, his flushed-red cock pushing up out of the water. “Fuck,” he said softly, leaning the back of his head on Josh’ chest. “That feels amazing.”

His hips started moving on their own until Josh held him, kept him still.

“Slow,” Josh breathed in his ear. “I want to stay here a while.”

He didn’t even realize exactly when he started moaning, but he was—floating in Josh’ strong arms and moaning, full and slick and so hard and so hot, his thigh muscles shaking, rippling the water. When Josh took his cock in hand he cried out softly, helplessly, pushing into his grip—

“Keep still.”

“Can’t—”

“You can,” teasing him, reassuring him. “Just… let me.”

Tyler’s every muscle was quivering and he almost came, but he gulped a breath and hung on and didn’t, then fell into some strange other space where he was just… open, open and waiting, his eyes closed but his mouth open, panting softly.

“That’s so good—you feel so good. So hot. So tight. I love fucking you.” Josh was moving in him now, slow and gentle and sweetly torturous, lifting and sliding him, hands on his thighs, his cock, his chest, his balls—hands everywhere, he could feel Josh everywhere.

“I need—Josh, please—I need to come.”

“Nope,” Josh said in his ear—quite cheerfully for someone who was being a total dick. “We’re not there yet.”

Another lift, slide, push, lighting him up from inside. “We just got started.”

He made a noise that made him make a mental note to never, ever admit to making. Josh chuckled and kept fucking him, light touches and teases and moving in him so deeply. His nipples hardened when Josh brushed over them, and when Josh’ fingers twisted lightly, slick and spiky pleasure-pain, he thrashed a little.

“No, you don’t,” Josh was breathing fast, and the hands that clamped down on his hips were shaking. “I could come in you—get you off—in about three seconds, but. Not. Yet.” A gasp in his ear. “I just want to stay here… fill you up… fuck your sweet ass until I can’t stand it any more.”

Time kind of fell apart after that. There was just want, and heat, and the deep, twisting ache in his balls, his cock, his ass while he hung, suspended, on the edge. He was pretty sure he was begging. He was also pretty sure that Josh was laughing at him, but as long as Josh kept fucking him and touching him and gently biting his neck, he just didn’t care.

“Okay,” Josh said behind him, his voice so low and husky it was hard to understand him. “Don’t come ‘till I tell you.”

That was… monstrously unfair, completely unfair when Josh was obviously going for it, pumping into him and—groaning, right in his ear, low, lush, pleasured groans that made him bite his lip and whimper. Josh’ hands on his hips squeezed so tight it hurt, so tight it made his cock throb and his nipples tingle, and he was spread and fucked and used and he could feel Josh getting ready to come, thrusting into him until water sloshed over the edge of the tub. He was on the edge, his hands curled to fists to keep them away from himself while Josh fucked him hard and fast and came, gasping, shaking, shooting hot and heavy inside him, one sharp pulse after another.

“So good—fuck—you’re so good come, you can… come for me now.”

Tyler braced himself and hung on and came so hard his vision whited out, riding Josh’ still-throbbing cock without even touching his own, crying out high and helpless over and over, getting off until he could no longer move, until he was just a limp, floating pile of bliss.

“I… kind of hate you,” he said through numb lips when he could, still slutting himself on Josh’ cock while aftershocks washed through him. “You’re terrible.”

Josh laughed. “You love the fuck out of me. And you think I’m awesome.”

Tyler snorted. “And so modest.”

Josh cupped his face and turned it, kissing him. “Oh yeah? You try fucking someone sexy and amazing as you are, and see how modest you feel afterwards.”

He had to duck under the water to hide his blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback and kudos thx
> 
> and don't forget to listen to hard to concentrate by red hot chili peppers it's really bangin

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos if u likey


End file.
